


I Am Not a Robot

by TheRadioactiveWizard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ballerina Luke, Ballet Dancer Luke, Bottom Luke, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, I blame Katy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Princess Luke, Punk Michael, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Michael, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRadioactiveWizard/pseuds/TheRadioactiveWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside Michael looked like the type of person who would fuck anyone up if they got in his way, but on the inside he was broken and torn. </p>
<p>Luke is the type of person who looks broken both inside and out.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Or the one where Michael tries to fix Luke but Luke ends up fixing both Michael and himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Not A Robot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> I was inspired my the amazing http://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops aka Katy ! She ruined my life with how amazing she is of a writer !

 

_**"I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable** _

_**I am not a robot** _

_**You're lovable,** _ _**so lovable** _

_**But you're just troubled"** _

_\- I Am Not A Robot, Marina & the Diamonds_

 

Luke has'nt been paying much attention to his book today. Usually he has his nose stuck in a novel while he lets the world around him become silent, but today it's _different_. 

 

 

And the reason for this distraction is a rather attractive blue haired boy. 

 

 

Luke knows he shouldn't be starring, but he just can't help to give a glimpse at the boys firm bum. A nice ass has and always will be Luke's weakness.

 

 

What finally snaps Luke out of his daze is the blue haired boy slowly walking up to the counter holding what appears to be an Sex Pistols record. He immediately picks up his book hoping the

 

 

attractive stranger won't notice his drooling for the past 5 minutes.

 

 

As Luke puts his book down again the stranger sets down the vinyl and pulls out his studded leather wallet. 

 

 

"Did you find everything you where looking for sir?" Luke whispers. The strangers face seems to light up at Luke's choice of the word sir.

 

 

"Were probably the same age you know. No need to call me sir" The blue head laughs. And wow was it an infectious laugh.

 

 

Luke can't help but blush at the boys statement. "So what should I call you" Luke asks with a sudden burst of confidence. 

 

 

"Michael" 

 

 

Luke extends his hand towards him like the total dork he is, and Michael gladly shakes it. Michaels skin is cold to the touch. Almost as if he's been holding his hands in front of his cars air conditioning. 

 

 

After of a couple of seconds of Luke still holding on to Michael's hand he snaps out of his daze and lets go of his hand. 

 

 

"Ah uh- your total will be twent-twenty seven doll-dollars" 

 

 

Michael laughs at him again and Luke's heart stars to flutter. 

 

 

He sets down the money on the counter and grabs his record that Luke contently placed inside a plastic bag. 

 

 

"See ya' around Luke"

 

 

"Bye Michael" Luke mumbled


	2. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that i'm just going to write this whole fanfiction and then edit it after its finished blah blah blah on with the story.

 

**_"Shut up, shut up it burns_ **

  
**_Spit on me with your words_ **

  
**_All this static is_ _poison"_ **

 

\- _Meg Myers, Go_

 

Luke had decided that he was a fuck up. A  ** _complete utter fuck up._**

 

 

 

Failure was the definition of Luke's life. And lately he's has been failing at life more than usual. 

 

 

Luke had auditioned for yet another Musical (because come on who doesn't love a good Broadway musical?) called, Night of the Living Dead. A comedy about a rookie play writer who gets trapped in an abandoned farm house during the zombie apocalypse. 

 

 

Luke has he been practicing and perfecting his audition routine for over 3 months, but sadly he wasn't given the role that he is considered the role of his dreams. 

 

 

He auditioned for the role of Kerry, a play writer and director who just wants to make it big in the entertainment industry. Luke found he could relate to Kerry, because they both just wanted to get their big break after years of hard work. What made matters worse was the role that Luke actually got.  **Kerry's fucking understudy.**

 

 

Luke knows he shouldn't be mad. It's not like he hasn't gotten other roles before, but he's always had the role of back up dancer. Paid well but still little. That's why he works at a record store. But It's not like he hasn't been on a Broadway stage before. 

 

 

And now Luke wasn't even going to get to go onstage. The only way he would get to go on stage is if the actor who plays Kerry for whatever be the reason can't preform. 

 

 

He cursed himself as he entered the dance studio. 

  
_"You're a fucking disgrace"_ he said to himself as he slid down the mirrors and onto the studio floor. 

 

 

If only he wouldn't of tripped over his gigantic legs. Then maybe he would have been considered for Kerry. I mean what kind of professional dancer trips over their fucking legs? 

 

 

He didn't deserve to wear his ballet shoes. He didn't deserve to dance on the wooden floor of his dance studio. He didn't deserve to  _live._

 

Luke reached inside his bag, digging through it until he found what he was looking for. His silver blade. 

 

 

He doesn't remember quite exactly when he started cutting. It seemed like something that hr has always done. Something that has always just..been there. Like goosebumps books, nobody knows exactly when they started appearing in junior high libraries. They have always just been there.

 

 

The self harming started sometime after his mother died. Luke had signed up for his first dancing classes. He had been saving up money for 3 months to buy brand new ballet shoes and tights. And he had finally gotten them after signing up for dancing classes at the To The Moon Ballet Studio. He was the happiest he had ever been up until he came home with his new attire and bright pink dance bag. His fathers reaction was anything but pleasant. 

 

 

_"I will not have a gay son!"_

 

 

_He kicked luke in the stomach_

 

 

_"Your mother would have been beyond ashamed!"_

 

 

_He pulled Luke off the floor and threw him against the wall with a loud thud_

 

 

_"You're nothing but gay trash!"_

 

 

_He spit on Luke after he was finished with him_

 

 

Luke had stopped self harming after high school. He met his best friend Ashton Irwin after moving to New York. Both Ashton and Luke graduated from he Julliard School of Preforming Arts in 2012 And had been working as a back up dancers for various Broadway musicals since 2013. Not to mention Luke's part time job at the Earwax Records record store.

 

 

He's been so strong for so long. But he couldn't handle it anymore. He needed the sting against his flesh, and the crimson liquid to ooze and drip from his pale skin. 

 

 

Luke pulled his nude colored tights up, going up past his thigh. His legs  we're a battlefield of scars that he created over years and years of depression. 

 

 

Gritting his teeth Luke pressed the blade to his skin and slid it across his scarred thigh. He didn't even wince at the pain. It's become second nature to him. He's almost numb.

 

 

It's weird how Luke had to feel almost to the point of death to feel alive. 


	3. Authors note yo what up

This isn't very importantly to the story but it's hella rad so keep reading. 

 

I made two playlists for this fanfiction

 

[Dancer Luke](http://open.spotify.com/user/123870335/playlist/1QHjKm4lhxMP0fX9Hyj2Xq) which is filled with Broadway musicals, instrumentals, classical music, and film scores 

 

and

 

[Punk Rock Michael](http://open.spotify.com/user/123870335/playlist/6tioTIK0hiJZUABGvZeHWL) which is filled with everyone's favorate punk Rock goodness 


	4. Seven Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in like forever! I had a lot of final exams!
> 
> Also! There is nothing more that i love then making playlists! So i made one for the record store where Luke works at! You can find it here https://open.spotify.com/user/123870335/playlist/2DUObjMC3l1hsfURethNIn
> 
> Not to mention a big, huge, super dupper cuddly hug to my lord and savior, Katy (AKA Merlypops)! Stay strong my dear!!

_" **And I'm talkin' to myself at night**_  
**_Because I can't forget"_ **

_\- Seven Nation Army, The White Stripes_

 

 

The first thing you see when you enter the record store is a gigantic cardboard cutout of Freddie Mercury. Why you might ask. Louis, the store’s manager, is the biggest Queen fan the world has ever seen.

 

It’s the weekend which means it’s time for Luke to go work his shift at the record store. And oh how he was looking forward to it.

 

Michael, the cute guy that Luke had met just over a month ago, has been coming into the store every Saturday. He usually came alone. Except for the one time he brought one of his muscular, tanner friends who Luke had later learned was named Calum.

 

It's been a month and all that been on Luke's mind is **michaelmichaelmichael** **.**  From late night texting to phone calls after dance rehearsal. If Luke was sure about something in his life, and trust me he wasn't 100% sure about most things, he was sure he was head over heels in love with the blue haired boy. Yeah it's only been a month, but Michael was the only person who had ever given Luke butterflies in his stomach.

 

He had tried to look somewhat appealing today as he spent just a little bit longer on his hair, styling it in the familiar quiff its always in. He wore a Chicago: The Musical shirt, and a blue flannel. The most basic thing a theater nerd like himself could possibly wear.

 

Luke tied the flannel around his waist so he could make his way around the slim aisles of the record store easier.

 

He swayed his hips to the music that was being emitted from the store speakers. Currently playing was Fleetwood Mac's "Seven Wonders." And Luke figured, since there was currently no one in the store, it wouldn't hurt to sing a little. 

 

 

_"If I live to see the seven wonders_

 

_I'll make a path to the rainbow's end_

 

_I'll never live to match the beauty again"_

 

 

Luke had a knack for dancing, (Which came in handy for his upcoming musical) but most people didn't know that he was a pretty decent singer.

 

He resumed to stocking the shelves and sorting the old vinyls. When he heard a slow clap behind him.

 

Luke froze in horror. Shit. Someone heard him.

 

"You could give Stevie Nicks a run for her money, Lukey." Luke could recognize that voice in a heartbeat. He slowly turned and was met with the flawless face of Michael Clifford. 

 

He was wearing a faded blue jean jacket and an old Harley Davidson shirt. His hair, which was blue for the past month, has faded to a silver-ish purple, which made his Disney prince green eyes, pop out even more than usual. If that was even remotely possible. Not to mention his pale face was adorned with a slight stubble, that made Michael a thousand times hotter than he already is.

 

"Please tell me you didn't hear any of that." Luke spoke as his cheeks turned a bright ruby red.

 

Michael had a huge smile plastered across his stupid perfect face. "Oh believe me. I heard."

 

He inched closer to Luke and handed him a cup of what Luke assumed was coffee. "I knew you where a great dancer Lukey, but i didn't know you had such a voice on you."

 

Luke's heart fluttered at the nickname.

 

**_Lukey_ **

 

He loved the way the name rolled of Michael's tongue.

 

Michael grabbed a hold of Luke's hand and guided them to the back of the store, where an old beaten up couch was placed. Luke figured that because there currently was no one in the store, a small break wouldn't hurt.

 

He sat down next to Michael, who seconds after Luke's bum landed on the couch, put his arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

 

"So...Chicago" he said pointing down at Luke's shirt," Never seen it."

 

Luke's mouth dropped open at the blue heads statement. Chicago is a Broadway master piece! And Michael has never experienced this masterpiece. 

 

"You've never seen Chicago?" Luke repeated.

 

Michael set his cup down next to his feet on the floor and averted his attention back to Luke.

 

"Never" he spoke

 

The word that ended killing Luke in every way possible. 

 

"Maybe you should take me to see it sometime." Michael said tilting his head to the side.

 

Luke chocked on his coffee.

 

"L-Like on a d-date?" he said hoarsely.

 

"Yes you idiot. A date! God, i thought someone as attractive as you would be a little bit smarter." 

 

Luke almost chocked again. **Attractive?!**

 

He croaked out "Wait, are you flirting with me?" 

 

Michael burst out into a fit of laughter "Yeah for a month now, thanks for finally noticing!" He pressed himself closer to Luke's thigh, and shifted his face forward.

 

Luke was staring at his lips.

 

"Hey Mikey..."

 

"Yeah Lukey?"

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

"I thought you'd never as-"

 

Before he could even finish his sentence there was a loud yell from the front of the store.

 

"Luke! Where the hell are you?"

 

He let out a loud sigh 

 

"I'm coming Lou!"

 

He stood up quickly. But before he could take a step Michael grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

 

"Tonight at 8?"

 

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Michaels cheek. "Dinner and a show it is"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael actually wore an grey Harley Davidson shirt at my concert in November! I love that shirt on him and I couldn't resist putting it in this fic!


	5. Tear In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!
> 
> Warning! Mentions of suicide in this chapter
> 
> BTW someone give me 80 dollars to see imagine dragons in arizona plz.

**_"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know_ **

**_That you're alive and have a soul"_ **

_-Tear In My Heart, Twenty One Pilots_

 

Michael knew how to hide his scars.

 

 

He never cut too far up his arm or too low on his thigh. 

Rather than cutting up his arm, he continuously cut over and over the scars and cuts he already had. 

 

 

He might sound like a serial killer or a crazy person but he loved his scars.

Michael liked the way his scars looked when blood was dripping out of them, and how they looked after not picking at them for days. 

 

 

But what he loved the most is how they would look after they scarred over, because his scars would turn the most unique shades of pink or nude.

His wrists where always covered by bracelet after bracelet and he wore shirts that where just a little bit baggy just so they wouldn't ride up and reveal his hipbones. 

 

 

If you didn't already guess it, Michael didn't like himself very much. The cocky attitude that he pretends to have is only a cover up for his insecurities.

His pale skin bothered him, he could never be satisfied with his hair, and he despised how deep and annoying his voice sounded. Michael found himself annoying and loud.

 

 

In Michael's mind, Luke was the exact opposite.

 

 

He had peaches-and-cream skin that was smooth, pale, and slightly pink. The hair that sat atop of his perfectly shaped head was always so soft and fluffy looking. And the seductive and smooth tone that was his voice was incredibly breath taking.

 

 

Luke was the warmth of the summer. Pleasant, soothing, beautiful.

 

 

Michael was the raw cold that winter brought. Aggravating, bothersome, inelegant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but i have big plans for the next chapter (and maybe some smut idk ;) )


	6. All That Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My grammar sucks and so does my English I'm sorry!
> 
> Warning for smut in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's hair is black and my heart hurts because iv'e been waiting for the black to reTURN!
> 
> Also! if you've never seen Chicago (Which i highly recommend you do !!) you can watch it here http://putlocker.is/watch-chicago-online-free-putlocker.html

_**"Back in black, I hit the sack** _

_**been too long I'm glad to be back"** _

_\- Back In Black, AC/DC_

 

Luke's heart almost stopped when he opened his apartment door and was met with the most captivating head of hair ever. Michael's once blue hair was now a breathtaking shade of black. All that he wanted was to tangle his fingers in Michael's ebony locks while simultaneously trailing his hands down Michael's porcelain ivory skin. His red lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Hello Princess." he spoke.

 

_Princess_

 

He really wished he could just pounce on Michael and snog the living hell out of him right now. The blond was trying to be at least slightly confident but he failed dramatically when his voice came out unsteady as he finally spoke "Your hair looks ama-amazing..." He stepped closer to Michael and slowly started chewing his lip. The rocker scratched the back of his neck. He seemed nervous "Do you really like it?"

 

"Yeah it looks really good on you." 

 

Silence filled the air as the two stared a each other for a while. Luke liked this. Just the two of them admiring each other like the world around them didn't exist. 

 

Luke was never happy as a child. Only when he was moving and swaying on a stage was he close to content. And content didn't come easy when it came to Luke Hemmings. But when he's around Michael all the worry and dread he feels inside turns into delight. 

 

He felt  _safe_   with Michael

 

Luke looped his arm around Michael's and giggled like a child. "We better leave now before we miss the show." 

 

-

 

Musical theater has always been second nature to Luke. He could potentially burst into song if the moment was right, and that was one thing Luke wasn't ashamed of. His ungodly love for the arts. And now Michael was going to experience the phenomenal show that was Chicago. From what Luke had told Michael on the car ride to the theater he could really tell how much Luke loved this musical. Truly he didn't care at all about the musical but rather how happy it made Luke when he spoke about it. And anything that could make Luke smile was cool with Michael. 

 

Both boys took their seat just as the lights stared to dim, and the crowd of people around them stared to slowly get quieter. 

 

Jazz style music erupted from the speakers of the auditorium as a tall, black haired female came onto the stage with blood stained hands. Vibrant reds and oranges adorned the stage. It was just the beginning of the story and Michael was already confused 

 

"Come on babe why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz!"

 

Luke was mouthing every word to every song. And from what Michael understood was that the main character Roxie was somewhat like Luke. Cute (if Michael swung that way), dedicated, and extremely talented. 

 

Luke was giggling and dancing in his seat for almost the whole show. But Michael wasn't paying much attention to the story. Half of the time he was just staring at Luke. Luke's eyes, Luke's smile, _**Lukelukeluke.**_  Once and a while the blond would avert his attention to Michael instead of the performers, and Michael was forced to turn his head back to the stage. And every time he did his cheeks flushed a light pink.

 

Flashy dancers and musical theater couldn't compare to Luke.

 

-

Both boys somehow ended up in the back of Michael's car making out to the soft sounds of "How Deep Is Your Love" By The Bee Gees.

 

Michael kissed him softly. Not wanting to rush into anything for Luke's sake. He would occasionally moan into the kiss which made it hard for Michael to control himself, but after about seven minutes of snogging Luke pulled back for a quick breath. He almost chocked on his tongue when he was met with the image of Michael's kiss bruised lips. They where redder than a god damn fire engine. 

 

"What would you like to do?" His husky voice made Luke's legs turn into jelly.

 

"Anything as long as its with you." 

 

"You're suck a sap." He said before attacking Luke's neck, slowly sucking marks onto his skin. Soon enough Luke started to become restricted in his jeans. He needed relief more than a a fish needed water. 

 

And then after a burst of confidence hit Luke he was positioning himself on Michael's lap. He experimentally grinded his hips and elicited a moan from Michael.

 

"Fuck princess you're going to make me cum in my pants." he started to stroke Luke's sides. He looked like a fucking god. The moonlight was outlining his features perfectly, and the marks that where slowly forming on the dancers neck just gave Michael another reason to kiss Luke. 

 

Michael truly did want to initiate something but he was too scared. What if Luke saw his scars? How would he react? Maybe because its so dark in the car he wouldn't notice. 

 

But what Michael didn't know is that Luke was fearing the same thing. 

 

Lips still attached Michael peeled Luke's jacket of his body and let it fall to the floor. Slowly he started to tug at Michael's own jacket which elected for Michael to take his hand of of Luke's hips and strip himself of his leather jacket. Soon both boys where grinding up into each other chasing release. 

 

Luke brought his fingers to his clothed cock and pulled down the zipper. 

 

"You too." Luke mumbled against Michael's lips.

 

Michael's hand trailed down to his crotch not breaking the kiss for a single second as he pulled the zipper down to expose his clothed cock. 

 

Within minutes Michael had both of their cocks in his hand, pumping them at a tremendously slow pace. Luke had his head in between Michael's shoulder, quite whimpers spilling from his lips. 

 

Michael started to skillfully twist his wrist. 

 

"Fu-Fuck Mikey!" Luke started to buck into Michael's hand eliciting a moan from Michael.

 

"A-Ah..you like that princess? Like the way my hand feels around your pretty little cock?"

 

"You feel so good.. _please_." 

 

Michael stilled his hand "Please what kitten?" 

 

Luke grunted into Michael's ear "Please make me cum!" He started to speed up his hand, Lukes's moans started to grow louder by the second. 

 

"Michael i-i'm" 

 

He shut Luke up by connecting their lips. Luke moaned into Michael's mouth as they both came, spilling white over their tummys.

 

The sounds of heavy breathing filled the air. After what felt like hours of more kissing and silent "Holy shit's" coming from Luke's lips, Michael cleaned both of them up and pecked Luke's lips one last time. 

 

"So are we sleeping at your apartment or mine tonight? Because I really want to hear you whimper and moan again."

 

"Yours" Luke said as he bit his lip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
